


Starlight

by horrorsilk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Obi-Wan Kenobi, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Relationships, Multi, New Planets, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Rating May Change, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24693235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/horrorsilk/pseuds/horrorsilk
Summary: With the end of the war within grasp, all factions are willing to go to any lengths to turn the tides in their favor. Including unearthing things that were perhaps best left forgotten...In which Obi-Wan must confront past mistakes, Cad Bane learns the downfalls of pride, and a new weapon becomes an unlikely bridge between the two.
Relationships: Cad Bane/Obi-Wan Kenobi, Cad Bane/Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Character(s), Cad Bane/Original Character(s), Obi-Wan Kenobi/Original Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	1. Enter

**Author's Note:**

> "So say the word and I'll be running back to find you  
> A thousand armies won't stop me I'll break through  
> I'll soar the endless skies for only one sight  
> Of your starlight"

The old adage held true; there really was no rest for the weary. After returning from yet another wild goose chase in an attempt to apprehend Grievous, Obi-Wan had been looking forward to a single night of honest sleep. Sleep that wasn't interrupted by guard changes or random skirmishes. But life really never was fair, and only a few hours after he had emptied his pack, Obi-Wan had been summoned for an emergency council meeting. And ever dutiful he had changed out of his armor and tugged on his cloak, waiting for Anakin that they might make their way to the council chamber together. 

"These late night meetings are getting old," his former Padawan grumbled. Even without seeing his face, Obi-Wan knew Anakin was scowling. Though he spent almost all of his time scowling these days.

"And the war is getting even older," Obi-Wan replied, though not without a hint of mirth to his words. "For someone who wants a seat on the council so badly, Anakin, you really don't seem to like spending much time with them."

"Maybe, but true change comes from within, right? Hard for me to have much of a lasting impact from where I'm at."

"Oh, I don't know about that. You always seem to leave a lasting impression after attending meetings." Obi-Wan grinned and Anakin rolled his eyes. "At any rate, you can't tell me you aren't the slightest bit curious about why the meeting was called in the first place. Late night meetings are one thing, but the summons seemed...rushed."

His companion shrugged. "I'll admit to being interested, sure."

At this hour the hallways were all but deserted, and silence settled heavily in the empty guts of the building. It was not a pleasant sort of silence, either, but rather the kind that left one uneasy, as if something horrid was lurking just out of view. Obi-Wan was glad for Anakin's company on a number of levels, even if he made no indication towards gratitude. Attachments were forbidden by the Order, of course, but interactions with many of his fellow Jedi seemed clinical at best. Conversation topics included little more than the war and the various duties it entailed before they dismissed themselves. During the daylight hours it wasn't anything he considered, but at night, when anxious thoughts slithered through his brains, it left him feeling lonely in a way he hadn't experienced since he was a small boy. 

Presently, though, with Anakin matching his stride and looking as sullen as always, Obi-Wan felt a reprieve he intended to take full advantage of while it lasted. 

"Distracted, are we?" Anakin's voice hauled him from his thoughts, only for Obi-Wan to realize they'd reached the council chambers. 

"Ah, no, just...well, yes, I suppose I am. Lost in thought." 

Thankfully, Anakin didn't press the matter, just gave Obi-Wan a toothy grin before they entered the room. Immediately the air changed; he almost missed the cheerless silence of the hallway outside. The chamber was charged, setting the pair on edge before they'd even fully come inside. Obi-Wan and Anakin briefly exchanged looks before taking their places. Obi-Wan lowered himself into his seat, crossing his legs as he always did, nodding in acknowledgment of the other Jedi. 

"It is late, but this matter is of the highest priority." Master Windu's somber tone filled the room. "We've received intelligence from an informant in the lower levels that an usual level of Separatist activity has been seen moving past the Outer Rim and into Wild Space. Rumors are circulating through the _seedier_ channels that they are combing for an uncharted planet said to house some kind of weapon."

Obi-Wan's brows knit together, and he sensed the tension in the room increase. It was almost unbearable. In the end it was, of course, Anakin who broke the silence.

"What kind of weapon?" he asked. 

"In possession of that information, we are not," Master Yoda grumbled, lacing his fingers together. "But find out, we must."

"It's likely that the Separatists are seeking this weapon as a means to catch Republic forces off guard. It seems both sides are attempting to find ways to bring a swift end to the war," Windu said, nodding in agreement. 

"As you yourself said, Master, these are rumors. Rumors from...less than reputable sources. Should they not be investigated before the Order takes action?" Obi-Wan asked, brow still furrowed. If true, this information was alarming, but it could just as easily be nothing more than a wartime rumor run amok. 

"Investigated, they will be. To the undercity you will go, with young Skywalker. Track down more information, we must." Yoda spoke with a degree of finality, and Obi-Wan looked to Anakin, who - to his credit - looked only mildly irritated.

Shortly after, the meeting was ended and those in attendance dismissed. At this hour, even Obi-Wan's sense of duty wavered as exhaustion clutched his bones, and he arranged to meet Anakin the following evening to discuss their investigation. But now, sleep was a siren's song, and he was loathe to ignore it. When he made it into his quarters, Obi-Wan barely took the time to shuck his cloak and kick off his boots before crumpling onto his bed. No thoughts ran through his head as the void of sleep swallowed him whole.

* * *

"Just like old times, huh, Obi-Wan?" Anakin quipped. Clearly his annoyance had been overcome, and Obi-Wan huffed a sigh as he climbed into the airspeeder. 

"Please don't remind me of that," he grumbled, taking his seat. 

"What? It _worked,_ didn't it?" 

"That's hardly the point, Anakin. You jumped out of an airspeeder when we were -"

"You did what?" Ahsoka's eyes were wide and she sat forward in her seat. "I don't think I've heard this story before."

"Really? Well, see, Obi-Wan and I were chasing down a changeling that had -"

Obi-Wan interrupted by clearing his throat. "Perhaps it's a story best left for later. When you have time to add all the embellishments you like. For now, we have to act quickly if we're to meet up with the informant before he skips planet." 

The trio sat back, Obi-Wan still tense despite Anakin's reassurance that he wasn't going to fly _that fast_ this time, and took off. Traffic was blessedly light, and it didn't take long for them to reach their destination. Their dark cloaks were bathed in the jarring glow of countless neon lights, ten thousand different voices mingling together into a buzz that made Obi-Wan's ears hurt. A small price to pay though, he reminded himself, if it meant they figure out whether or not the Separatists were on the trail of some war-ending weapon. 

"Pretty sure this is where we're supposed to meet him." Anakin jabbed a thumb over his shoulder at a particularly sketchy looking cantina. Several of the windows had been very recently replaced and judging by the multi-coloured stains splattered up the door frame, more than a few of its denizens had gotten roughed up a bit. Or worse. Anakin wrinkled his nose and gave Ahsoka a stern look. "Stay close, Snips. And let's get this over with." Ahsoka took a half step closer to her master and nodded.

Obi-Wan took a moment to make sure his face was mostly shrouded by his cowl before stepping towards the door. Harsh music came caterwauling out as soon as it was open, a small band playing on an assortment of what looked more like chunks of debris rather than instruments. Grimacing, Obi-Wan swept inside, thankful that the place was packed enough that their arrival didn't seem too widely noticed. The person they were meeting was supposed to be waiting for them at the back end of the establishment, and it didn't take long to find him. 

He was hunched over a table in one of the back booths, clutching onto his drink with clawed fingers. When he spotted the Jedi approaching, he narrowed his eyes and waved them over, waiting until they were seated before speaking.

"Didn't expect three of you to come all the way down here just to talk to me," the man grunted, setting his drink aside and lacing his fingers together. For a moment he scrutinized them before settling on Obi-Wan's face with an almost amused look. "You're Kenobi, aren't you?"

"I am," he replied, crossing his arms. "Though I don't believe we've had the pleasure."

"Kato. Mol Kato. Wouldn't have crossed paths with me before; I do most of my work out in the Outer Rim." 

Anakin bristled. "And that work would be?" 

"Smugglin' mostly, though trade routes ain't as easy to traverse with the fighting going on. Not good for makin' a livin'." Kato shrugged and leaned back in the booth. "Luckily for me, information is just as valuable a commodity, and there's nothin' for anyone to steal or confiscate if I get searched. Win win." One of his clawed hands tapped absently on the table when a rather disgruntled server came over to take their order. When she'd left, Obi-Wan cleared his throat.

"We were told you have information regarding the increased Separatist activity around the Outer Rim?" he asked.

"Yeah. Decent number of 'em, too. They've got some kind of operation set up near Borosk and they've been sendin' people out into Wild Space. Guess they were lookin' for somethin', but that was until recently."

Obi-Wan knit his brows together. "Why only until recently?" 

"They're runnin' outta people stupid enough to send, is my guess. They've been hirin' up any mercenary crew or bounty hunter they can convince to work for 'em, but whatever they're payin' ain't enough. None of the groups they've sent out has made it back." Kato scowled and hunched over the table again. "Well, that ain't entirely true. Heard there was one sorry bastard that made it back, but whatever he saw out there kriffed him up pretty badly. Last I heard he'd gotten locked up after causin' a scene at some cantina here on Coruscant." 

At that, Obi-Wan glanced over at Anakin, who was still scowling, but there was a thoughtful edge to the expression. "Do you know his name?"

"Eh, not sure. He's a Phindian, though, I remember that much. Eva-somethin'. Used to be a real big shot. Least that's what I was told." Kato downed the rest of his drink. "Look, I ain't cozy with the Republic, but the Separatists are bad for business. Especially when they're takin' out a good chunk of my client base. Not to mention the fact that they're supposedly lookin' for some kinda weapon. I just want those bastards outta my way so I can work in peace."

"We'll do what we can." Obi-Wan stood, followed by Anakin and Ahsoka. "You wouldn't happen to know where this mercenary is being held, do you?"

"Central Detention Center. Like I said, guess he used to be a big shot." Nodding in acknowledgement, Obi-Wan paid for their drinks before making sure his face was still obscured by his hood.

"Thank you. Your information and assistance is greatly appreciated. I'm sure you'll receive your compensation shortly; do try not to spend it all in once place."

Kato barked out a laugh, even as he eyed up one of the Twi'lek women serving drinks. "Can't make promises, Jedi, but I'll try my best."

Anakin snorted and gave the man one last scathing look before Ahsoka manged to usher him back outside. Obi-Wan blinked as they were bathed in multi-coloured light once again, bowing his head so the shadow of his cowl shielded his already tired eyes. Much of the information they'd been given was what they already knew, but the bit about the bounty hunter that was being held on Coruscant was, at the very least, something for them to follow. Something about it, though, gave the Jedi pause; a Phindian bounty hunter, and one with a reputation. He could only hope it wasn't who he suspected it was.

The trio made their way slowly to their airspeeder, but before they left, Anakin gave Obi-Wan an odd look. "He knew your name."

"A lot of people know my name, Anakin. And though we were avoiding unnecessary attention, we weren't exactly _hiding_."

"That's not what I meant. Are you sure you never worked with him before?"

"Do I usually make a habit of working with smugglers?"

Anakin narrowed his eyes and Obi-Wan turned to face forward. He already knew what was coming, even before Anakin continued.

"Well, he could have been one of _Hardeen's_ friends."

Obi-Wan felt a stab in his gut; a red-hot edge that lanced into a wound that it seemed fate was loathe to allow to heal. "Perhaps," he said, maybe a bit more coldly than he should have, "but he is _not_ one of mine."

Hardeen. For being just a name, it felt more like a curse when spoken aloud. Every time he heard it, Obi-Wan felt shame and guilt wash over him in equal turn. Guilt for the more obvious reasons; lying to his friends, causing them - Anakin in particular - a grief that still seemed to fester. Though his former Padawan had assured him he had been forgiven, Obi-Wan doubted whether or not he would ever be able to forgive _himself._ The Council may have been the ones to give the order, but he had followed it without question. It was his duty, after all, and he was never one to shy away from responsibility. 

But that was where the shame came into play. Shame because, during the time he was undercover, venturing across the galaxy with a crew of cutthroats and men whose only loyalties lay with the highest bidder, Obi-Wan had been _free._ Wearing Rako Hardeen's face meant he could go where he wanted, do what he wanted; live life without being tethered to any masters. It was exhilarating, and he would be lying if he had said he hadn't considered staying that way. Especially when he'd even seemed to earn Cad Bane's respect, however begrudging, with his act. 

Bane. There was another name he hadn't considered in some time. Another name that made his gut twist.

The last time he'd seen the Duros, his face had been grey with rage, fangs bared as he spat curses and promises of revenge on the man he'd _trusted._

Just another person his betrayal had wounded. For a time Obi-Wan had dismissed Bane's wrath. After all, deception was a fact of life among thieves and criminals, and the bounty hunter's reaction was just a byproduct of losing out on his payment. But even then Obi-Wan had known he was lying to himself; the intensity of the _hatred_ Bane had directed towards him was too strong to be a result of just losing credits or being thrown in prison. It was deeper than that. 

"Whoever he was," Anakin's voice still held an edge but his face settled back into a neutral expression, "I guess we don't have much choice other than track down that bounty hunter he mentioned."

"I'll look into it," Obi-Wan said, tone flat. "In the meantime, someone needs to report back to the Council and fill them in on what we were told. It may not be much, but knowing that the Separatists are hiring so many mercenaries to work for them is...concerning."

"And I suppose I'll be the one reporting?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan flashed a small smile. "Well, if you're volunteering..."

He was answered with a groan, Ahsoka laughing in the backseat.

* * *

The sinking feeling in Obi-Wan's stomach unfortunately proved to be accurate the moment he inquired at the detention center. A name he'd hoped he'd never have to hear, a face he'd hoped he'd never have to see. Ever again. But per his request, Moralo Eval was pulled from his cell - solitary confinement, Obi-Wan was told - to be questioned. 

Perhaps _he_ should have been the one to report to the Council. 

"General, we're ready to escort you. Are you sure you don't want anyone in the room with you? Not sure if him being crazy makes him more dangerous or less." One of the guards scoffed and Obi-Wan gave a tight-lipped smile, shaking his head.

"That won't be necessary. I'll just shout for help should he try to kill me." 

The clone snorted and he, along with three others, walked with the Jedi down to the room where the former mercenary was being held. Obi-Wan felt increasingly uncomfortable as they went; being locked up in prison himself didn't bring back particularly pleasant memories. Still, he made sure to push those unpleasant thoughts aside. He had a job to do. 

When the door was pushed open and Obi-Wan stepped into the dim room, empty save for the table and the figure hunched over it. Eval didn't even look up, instead focused on scraping his fingernails along the tabletop and muttering incoherently under his breath. Obi-Wan came to stand opposite him before slowly sitting, clearing his throat. If Eval heard him, he made no attempt to make it known, just kept grumbling nonsense to himself. 

"Moralo Eval. I'll admit I'd hoped we wouldn't meet again," Obi-Wan sighed. 

The Phindian snapped to attention at that, snarling and slamming his fists on the table. "Kenobi! Moralo Eval remembers you! Traitor!" He turned his head and spat against the wall. Obi-Wan crinkled his nose.

"Now, now, there's no need for that. I just need to ask you a few questions and I'll be on my way."

"You can ask your questions, but you will get no answers."

"Well, then, it's going to be a very long night for you, isn't it?" 

Eval snarled again, but didn't speak, so Obi-Wan continued.

"I've heard you took a job for the Separatists again. Odd, considering they double-crossed you so recently." 

He half expected Eval to fly into a rage again, but to his shock, instead he seemed to shrink, curling up into his chair and grabbing at his head. A feeling of concern washed over him as he sensed the terror that seemed to pulsate through Eval's body, but before he could ask him about it, the man began to wail.

"Kriff the Separatists, they sent Moralo Eval's crew to their deaths! It was _alive!_ It was alive and it was _waiting._ " The former bounty hunter continued to dig at the sides of his face, eyes wild as he rocked in his seat. "A weapon. Sent to find a weapon. They were all dead as soon as they touched it."

"What was alive?" Obi-Wan sat forward, eyes narrowed. "What was waiting? What exactly were you sent to find?"

"The moon! The moon killed all of them! Ripped apart, torn apart, shredded into pieces!" Eval's voice rose in pitch until he was screaming. "The men went into the temple, where the weapon was waiting, but there was nothing there but _death!_ With it, the Separatists will kill us all. There is no hope, there is nothing that can stand against the moon of Realta Cloch! The moon that is alive!"

The Jedi sat back, brow furrowed as he scratched at his chin. He had never heard of Realta Cloch before, but that wasn't too surprising, considering the planet was out in Wild Space. At any rate, he could understand why Eval had been locked up; he was dangerous before but now he was unhinged, raving about a moon that was alive? Obi-Wan shook his head and crossed his arms. 

"I don't suppose you would be able to tell us where exactly this moon is?"

Eval barked out a vicious sounding laugh. "Oh, I can tell you, but that begs the question; are you ready to die?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been in the Star Wars fandom since I was a little kid but this is my first time writing fic for it. Yes, it's going to be long. Yes, it's going to be a slow build. But I really do hope you enjoy! As always, your comments and kudos fuel my desire to write, so I thank you for whatever you send my way.
> 
> Much love to you all!


	2. Ego

Fibers of wood coated his tongue as he chewed furiously on the end of his toothpick. Truthfully he didn't remember when he'd picked up the habit, but it was nice to have something in his mouth to clamp his teeth onto when he was pissed off rather than his own tongue. 

"Got a lotta nerve trying to hire me, Dooku." Bane spat the remaining splinters of toothpick out onto the floor. "Don't know if you already knew this, but most people aren't willing to work for people who double-crossed them."

Much to his credit, the Count's face maintained its usual state of disinterest even through the flickering hologram. "Perhaps. But I also know that you are likely in need of funds after your recent _endeavors._ I cannot imagine that you were able to retrieve most of your savings after escaping prison."

Bane scoffed, narrowing his eyes. "I've busted out of worse places. And there are plenty of people ready to hire me that didn't stab me in the back." The Duros flashed his fangs and sat back in his chair, arms crossed tight as he continued to glare at the hologram. Yes, it was getting costly hopping from planet to planet to evade authorities, but he wasn't quite to the level of desperate that he would rely on Count Dooku of all people.

"Is that so? Well, I'm reasonably certain they aren't offering the kind of pay I am. Especially for so simple a task." When Bane didn't immediately issue a retort, Dooku continued. "You would be standing guard over a small mining operation on the surface of a moon in Wild Space. It is entirely uninhabited, but the operation is of great importance, hence the need for it to be protected."

For a moment the bounty hunter was silent, scratching at his chin, but then he chuckled, the sound rolling out from under the brim of his hat. "You must think I'm pretty stupid. I've heard about this little job of yours. How many people have you hired now, hm? No one in the galaxy is willing to work for you now, not when every single team you've sent out there has turned up dead." His laughter faded and he just smirked at the irritated face before him. "I'm a lotta things, Count, but an idiot ain't one of them."

Much to his surprise, instead of being angered, Dooku began to laugh as well, but there was no joy in the sound. Rather, it made Bane's skin crawl. "My, my, how the mighty have fallen. And here I expected to be speaking with the bounty hunter prepared to take on any job if the price was right. I must confess my _disappointment."_ Of course Bane snarled at that, teeth flashing again as he prepared to remind the Count that he didn't work for him, so he didn't need his approval. But then the hologram continued speaking. "I also find it amusing that you believe yourself to have any choice in the matter. My offering to hire you was a courtesy; you _will_ take the job, or I will see to it personally that the only way you'll leave your next stint in prison is through the morgue."

Garnet eyes narrowed defiantly even though Bane felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. Usually he didn't take these kinds of threats seriously, but Dooku was different. Bane knew what he - and his fellow Separatists, for that matter - were capable of, and if he refused, as much as he might want to, he may as well be signing his own death mark. Silently cursing the man in the hologram before him, Bane bit down on his tongue, toothpick long gone, and the coppery taste of blood slicked through his mouth.

"You planning on telling me about this little moon of yours, then, or am I just supposed to make it up as I go along?"

* * *

Filtered sunlight settled heavily on the floor, shadows in the world beyond stretching until they were so distorted that it wasn't quite clear what was casting them. Obi-Wan considered standing and closing the blinds of his quarters, but he was too tired to get up out of bed. It had been a dreadfully long few days, and things showed no sign of improving. 

The Council had decided that it might be worth investigating the moon of Realta Cloch after all, and arrangements were made for a small detachment of troops to be sent there. And the venture would be headed up by Obi-Wan and Anakin, naturally. Because there certainly wasn't anyone else jumping up to volunteer to go on a reckless venture into Wild Space. And with the two of them being the first ones to get tangled up in this conspiracy in the first place, it was only fitting they were the ones to see it through to the end. Obi-Wan _understood_ the reasoning behind the decision. He just simply didn't like it. But it wasn't his place to disagree with or question the Council. No, that freedom was out of reach once again. And he doubted he'd ever taste anything close to it again. 

Reckless thoughts, he mused. They wouldn't serve him. 

The Jedi meditated for a while until, alone in the growing dark, he fell asleep, slumped over in his bed. If he dreamed of anything, it was long forgotten by the time dawn came rolling in. And it came far too soon, his head foggy and limbs sore as he stretched and forced himself up out of bed. 

Through bleary eyes he sought out the clock, scrubbing at his face with his palms as if to rub the sleep away. He had a few hours before he was due to leave, so he took the time to gather the few things he needed for the trip. Jedi naturally had few personal belongings, and Obi-Wan was no exception. He made sure he had a set of extra robes just in case, as well as two extra pairs of socks, and a comb. After he got dressed, his armor was strapped into place and his lightsaber clipped securely onto his hip before he left. 

He took the time to grab before going to the hangar to ensure everything was ready for their departure. To his surprise, Anakin was already there and waiting, chatting casually with Ahsoka and Rex as their ship was loaded. The two Jedi waved in greeting as his approach, and Obi-Wan gave a kind, if a bit stiff, smile. 

"Good morning, general." Rex saluted, and Obi-Wan dipped his head in acknowledgement. 

"Coordinates have been set and we're ready to make way." Anakin folded his arms and directed his attention to their transport. "Are you sure you can trust the information Eval gave you?"

"No," Obi-Wan said blandly, "but we've little choice in the matter. Besides, he may not have much to lose by sending us to our deaths, but he doesn't stand much to gain, either. And he isn't the type to do much of anything unless it benefits him in some way."

Anakin didn't seem entirely convinced, but he shrugged and turned to check in with some of the other troopers that would be accompanying them. Including the three Jedi, the group numbered twenty-five in total; it seemed the Council really had meant it when they'd said the venture would only be sent with a small detachment. Still, it was better than going alone, especially since they still didn't know what, exactly, if anything they would be walking into. After scribbling down the location of the moon, Eval had devolved back into spouting nonsense about the rocks killing everyone for the moon to eat. Obi-Wan was beginning to question if there was any validity to his claims. Even if the moon itself wasn't eating people, there could be any other number of dangers waiting for them. The local flora and fauna, of course, the atmosphere or weather. Maybe there was something in the air there that was toxic, and its inhalation was responsible for Eval's madness and the deaths of all the other mercenaries sent to Realta Cloch.

"Coming, Master?" Ahsoka's voice pulled Obi-Wan from the inside of his skull, and he nodded briskly. 

"Yes, yes, let's go." He followed her up and into the ship. "The sooner we get to the bottom of this, the better. For everyone involved."

"Let's just hope the Separatists didn't send anyone else out there in the meantime." Anakin stuffed his pack away, along with the others'. 

"I don't know I even wanna think about what kind of person they'd have to go to to hire to send there now, with everybody dropping dead," Ahsoka grumbled, sitting to strap herself in. "They'd have to be completely crazy."

"Or desperate," Anakin chimed in.

"Or both." Obi-Wan couldn't put his finger on it, but there was a lingering sense of worry in his stomach that had nothing to do with going into Wild Space to seek out a moon that 'ate' people. It was like something - or someone - was waiting for him.

Their ship lurched up into the air and he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath before clearing his mind.

Whatever it was, he'd be confronting it soon enough.


	3. Endeavor

"Doesn't look like much." Bane scowled, kicking at a chunk of rock at his feet. "What the kriff is Dooku tryin' to dig up here, anyway?" He really didn't expect an answer, the droids that had accompanied him - or maybe it was more like they were there to make sure he didn't try and run - remaining just as silent as always. 

The moon was, as he'd been told, deserted; but more than that it seemed entirely devoid of life of any form, which filled Bane with a lingering sense of dread. After all, the atmosphere was breathable, and he'd spotted a few rivers and lakes that dotted the area as they'd landed. But there was nothing. No animals, no plants. Just an empty expanse of grey and black rock that stretched on further than he could see. And given how flat the landscape was, that was pretty far.

It was silent save for the sound of footsteps against the rock, and despite the fact that there was nothing and no one around, Bane kept up his guard. This whole place just screamed wrong, and not just because it seemed the perfect place to have someone whacked. After a few minutes of walking, he noticed the ground sloping beneath their feet, the path they followed dipping down into a sort of ravine. They went down, down, until the path leveled out again, great walls of stone towering above them on either side. The ravine came to a sudden end not far ahead, however, but not in the way Bane might have expected. 

The stone wall he faced was completely smooth and unmarred, pale grey except for a perfectly circular blotch of black at the base. The mouth of some sort of cave, it looked like, though it wasn't natural. At least two dozen droids were already positioned in front of it, and the closer Bane got, the stronger the stench of decay became. It seemed a suspicious number of droids just to keep an eye on an excavation site and he felt a primal sort of dread begin to built up deep in his bones.

Again, the whole place was just _wrong._ From the job to the moon and everything in between.

"What the fuck is this place?" The Duros narrowed his eyes, fingers wrapping around his blasters, ready for anything. He half expected some kind of monstrosity to come lunging out of that weird cave at any moment. Either that or for his _escorts_ to pump him full of blaster bolts. "This ain't a mining sight."

"The mining team departed after our arrival, and they will land shortly." One of the droids to his left spoke for the first time since they'd landed. "You will ensure they are able to complete their task without interruption or issue."

"There's no one here. Just who or what am I supposed to be protecting them from, huh?" Bane glowered, pulling at the brim of his hat in annoyance. "They better get here soon; I ain't gonna end like those other poor saps." He knew that the longer he stayed here, the worse things were going to get. 

No amount of money could be worth this.

* * *

"Well, there she is." Even Anakin's voice sounded uncertain as Realta Cloch and its moon came into view. The planet was of an average size, though the entire surface was covered in violent storms. In stark contrast, the moon was a bleak grey, and a quick analysis indicated that the atmosphere was breathable, though no life signs were detected on it. "Doesn't seem to be _anything_ on it. Except..." Anakin paused, eyes narrowing at the scanner. "Droids. Not very many of them, but they're there."

Obi-Wan stroked his chin, frowning deeply. "Likely guarding whatever their little operation is."

"Eval never told you what they were doing here?"

"Beyond the fact they were trying to track down a weapon? No. Though I'll admit I understood very little of what he was saying, seeing as anything coherent was broken up by his insisting I would die if I came here," Obi-Wan sighed. 

Ahsoka was doing her best not to look worried and failing miserably. Anakin gave her a reassuring look and cracked a grin. "Don't look so miserable, Snips. We've been to worse places."

The landing was smoother than most of theirs tended to be, though Obi-Wan chalked that up to the fact that Anakin wasn't actually the one piloting this time. With the knowledge that the air was breathable, the Jedi made their way down and out of the ship, followed by Rex, Fives, and a handful of the other troopers. There was no sense in alerting the Separatists of their arrival before they'd had a chance to scout out the area. 

The area which seemed to have very little to scout in the first place.

Dust kicked up as Obi-Wan stepped onto the moon's surface for the first time, eyes straining as they adjusted to the light. The air was heavy and for a moment his mind clouded - something that seemed to impact his companions as well. He and Anakin exchanged dark looks; they both knew what it was they were sensing.

The Dark Side. 

Despite the fact that there was nothing alive here, the moon itself resonated with darkness. An evil, a nameless malice, dwelt deep within the stone, like a beast lurking and ready to strike. Obi-Wan steeled himself, cleared his mind, and nodded.

"Well, then, I can see why no one wanted to come here," he quipped, trying to lighten the mood. "It doesn't exactly seem like the kind of place one would come to visit voluntarily."

"It's creepy," Ahsoka said with a shudder, and the clones murmured in agreement. "What kind of weapon would the Separatists be looking for here, anyway? There's _nothing_ here."

Obi-Wan gave no answer, but at his word the group pushed forward towards where the scanners indicated the droids were present. Their number was just as small as the clones, which at face value may have seemed odd, but given the fact that no one was even supposed to know Realta Cloch existed, it wasn't that surprising. As they trekked onward, the air only grew heavier, and an anxiety like nothing he had ever felt continued to push down onto his shoulders. 

Something about this place was very, very wrong. Old and evil and wrong. This place knew tragedy and death in a greater number than he wanted to think about. Especially considering the fact that the moon was lifeless. By all standards, it should have been perfectly capable of supporting life, and the implications of that made Obi-Wan want to turn tail and flee. 

Perhaps there was more truth to Eval's warning than he had initially thought. 

"Generals, over here." Rex lifted a finger and pointed ahead. "There's a ravine, and it seems that the droids are camped out at the bottom at the far end. Though the scanner's picking up a life form now as well."

"A life form?" Obi-Wan felt his frown deepen. "Does that mean the Separatists actually managed to coerce some other sorry soul into coming here?"

"They've got to be offering a _fortune._ " Ahsoka's brows lifted in shock. "I wonder who it could be."

"Only one way to find out," Anakin said with a shrug, and at that they continued on their path towards the ravine. 

The earth eventually opened up before them, walls of sheer stone slipping down to the hungry chasm below. It was, by their best estimates, at least a 25-foot drop. But even from this distance Obi-Wan recognized the single life form that had been picked up on their scanners. After all, it was impossible not to recognize the signature wide-brimmed hat and tattered duster. 

"Bane," he hissed through gritted teeth. "Of _course_ it's Bane. Why wouldn't it be?" He sensed Anakin tense beside him, and Obi-Wan shot him a look before shaking his head. "Before you feel it necessary to ask, no, I had no idea he would be here. Or why he's here. Escort duty for a few dozen droids seems...beneath him." Truthfully the fact that Bane was here set him on edge in more ways than one. There was, of course, the fact that the Duros was supposed to be in prison, and the fact that he probably wouldn't take to seeing Obi-Wan too well. But like he'd said, this job didn't seem like the usual employment opportunity a bounty hunter of his _caliber_ would jump on. Was he really that desperate? Obi-Wan didn't want to think about it too much, honestly. 

"Let's just take care of those droids and then we can take care of Bane." Anakin scowled down at the group below. They seemed to be setting up some kind of camp. Like they were waiting for something. Obi-Wan nodded in agreement, but before he could speak, Anakin turned to address Rex and the few other clones that had accompanied them. "Rex, get a sniper in position. The rest of you, wait here. The cliffs here are too high for you to try and get down without the right equipment, so it's best if you stay up here and provide cover fire if needed. It should be a straightforward fight; they don't even know that we're here."

Before Obi-Wan could ask Anakin how exactly he planned on getting back _out_ of the ravine, his former Padawan had already jumped over the edge, Ahsoka hot on his heels. With a sigh, Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and stood at the edge himself. "If things should go the usual route of chaotic, send word for reinforcements," he said to Rex, who saluted. Turning back to the ravine, the Jedi jumped.

Wind screamed in his ears as he descended, but he came to an easy enough landing, using the Force to cushion the impact. Lightsaber igniting, he charged into the already tumultuous clash ahead of him. Anakin was carving a path through the droids with ease, and above them the clones' blaster bolts struck with deadly precision. Obi-Wan dodged a bolt aimed at his head, his blade slicing swiftly through the droid responsible before a flash of blue and leather caught his attention from the corner of his eye.

"Bane!" he shouted, pivoting to deflect the bounty hunter's own bullet before it could strike him between the shoulders. "Fancy meeting you here."

The Duros didn't seem to take to the quip very well, his thin lips peeling back to reveal his fangs as he snarled something in a language Obi-Wan didn't quite understand. Though if his expression was anything to go by, whatever he had said wasn't pleasant. 

Before he could say anything further, though, Bane had lunged again, his pistols holstered as he hit Obi-Wan square in the gut, knocking the wind from his lungs as he slammed back into the stone wall behind him. With a grunt, he tried to punch Bane across the jaw, but the Duros was too quick, ducking beneath his arm, wiry fingers wrapped around his wrist in a vice grip. Obi-Wan half anticipated to be shocked as he had been before, but the jolt of electricity never came. It seemed like Bane was intent on killing him with his bare hands, the fingers on his wrist squeezing hard enough to bruise before he slammed his knee into the Jedi's gut again, and in the brief moment Obi-Wan lost his balance, Bane struck again, his fist cracking across Obi-Wan's face with a sharp crunch. Blood filled the Jedi's mouth and he stumbled backward. 

The fight was escalating, dust rising as both sides fought with enough ferocity that the earth began to groan in protest.

_It was alive, and it was waiting!_

Eval's warning rang briefly through Obi-Wan's ears as he and Bane continued to tussle, him trying to keep the Duros from wrapping his spindly fingers around his throat. In their struggle, he didn't notice the fact that it was getting darker. Not until his feet caught an uneven place in the stone and he was sent sprawling back, Bane pulled into the cave with him.

Perhaps it shouldn't have been a surprise, but between their own fall and the impact of a super battle droid beyond slamming into the sheer rock face beside the cave's entrance, there was a loud cracking sound and chunks of stone came crashing down, sealing both Obi-Wan and Cad Bane in the perfect darkness beyond. He threw up his hands to cover his mouth against the dust, but, with a yelp, a rock knocked him on the back of the skull, and the Jedi knew no more.


	4. Eludicate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long and dialogue-heavy, I know, but thank you for hanging in there! <3

Bane coughed, waving a hand in front of his face as if that would do anything against the clouds of dust that hung heavy in the air. Cursing through his teeth, the Duros fumbled around on his belt until he produced a small lantern, flicking the switch to light up the cave he now found himself trapped in. He had been knocked back by the force of the tons of rock that had come crashing down, but - other than a few bruises - was unscathed. The same couldn't exactly be said for Kenobi. The Jedi was laying flat on his stomach, arms and legs out at odd angles. 

With another muttered curse, Bane prodded the man with his toe, which elicited a soft groan and some feeble movement, but nothing more. So he was alive, then. 

_Not for long._

Bane pulled one of his pistols from his holster, planting a boot firmly between Kenobi's shoulder blades and aiming it at his head. He pressed the tip of his finger to the trigger and hissed under his breath. It would put a lot of things to rest, seeing this kriffing human's brains splattered out over the rock. No more nights spent plotting how best to squeeze the life out of him. Watch the lights behind those blue eyes go out.

No more nights wondering why he let himself go soft for someone who stabbed him in the back first chance he got. 

No more nights wondering why he, who had done his fair share of backstabbing, felt so _lost_ after he'd found out Hardeen was Kenobi.

Bane didn't notice how badly his arm was shaking until he felt Obi-Wan stirring underneath him. Seemed like he was coming back around, which meant if he wanted to kill him, he needed to do it quickly. Maybe it was cowardly, offing a man who wasn't able to defend himself, but even though he didn't really want to admit it, Bane knew if he had to look the Jedi in the eye when he pulled the trigger, he wouldn't be able to.

"It's hard to breathe with you standing on my lungs." Obi-Wan's voice was muffled against the stone floor, but Bane just snarled. The gun was still aimed at the man's head, his finger still firm against the trigger. "If you're going to kill me, at least do it quickly. Unless you mean to suffocate me, of course."

"Fuck you." Bane's voice was harsher than usual, dust coating his throat. His breathing tubes had probably been punctured. 

"Bane, please." Obi-Wan squirmed again, flexing his fingers as if to make sure they were still working. "We need to find a way out of here before - "

The Duros laughed, and the sound was twisted, cruel; beneath his foot he felt the Jedi go tense. "I don't owe you a single kriffing thing, _Hardeen._ You fucked me over and left me to rot. Only seems fair I do the same thing to you, don't it?" 

At that, the Jedi twisted his body, rolling over and knocking Bane off balance. Sweeping the Duros' legs out from under him, Obi-Wan took advantage of the moment and sprang to his feet, his lightsaber flying into his outstretched hand from the shadows and igniting with an eerie hum. Bane squinted his eyes and crouched back, blasters gripped tight in either hand. 

"I'm not going to ask you for your forgiveness, Bane, as I'm not sure you're so eager to give it. But the fact remains that we are both still trapped here unless we find a way out." Obi-Wan's voice was oddly steady, but the fact that he was so calm only made Bane's blood boil further. 

"Just clear the rocks out of the way, then, you kriffing piece of sh - "

The Jedi didn't wait for him to finish the insult, instead turning around to examine the mouth of the cave behind them. It wasn't a very large entrance, but the amount of rock that had come crashing down was impressive in its own right. Obi-Wan stroked his chin before shaking his head.

"The roof of the cave above us is unstable." He lifted his lightsaber, the blue light illuminating a network of deep cracks in the rock above them. "If I try and shift any of the rocks, it could cause the entire cave to collapse on top of us."

There were a million insults Bane wanted to hurl at him, but all that came out was a low snarl. The grip on his pistols was still tight, but he lowered them. It seemed like, at least for the time being, pumping Kenobi's lungs full of blaster bolts and stomping on that pretty face until it was a pulp probably wasn't the wisest course of action. Not when slamming him around might make the entire place fall on top of him. Being slowly crushed alive wasn't really the way he wanted to go.

"Anakin? Anakin, do you read me? Cody? Can anyone hear me?" Obi-Wan had turned on his comlink and was still somehow calm as he tried to call for help. The other end was silent for several seconds, broken only by the crackle of static, before a voice came through. The signal was weak, but Bane recognized the voice of one of those clones as it came garbling out.

"General, are you injured? What is your location?" 

"I was unconscious for a few minutes, but I'm fine now. I'm trapped inside of the cave, but I'm afraid any attempts to excavate the rock will just make things worse." In the blue glow of his saber, Bane could tell Obi-Wan was frowning. "I'm going to head further in and see if there's another way out."

"Yes, sir. I'll inform General Skywalker and we'll see if there isn't a way we can safely shift the rock from out here."

"Thank you, Cody. I'll try and contact you should anything change on my end."

"Roger, sir. Cody out." 

There was a soft crackle of static and the comlink disconnected. 

"You've got to be out of your mind if you think I'm gonna go wandering around in the dark with you, Jedi," Bane spat. "You lying, backstabbing son of a bitch." Obi-Wan's expression remained unreadable, but there was something almost sad in his eyes that only made the Duros want to rip them both out with his bare hands.

"I know you have no reason to trust me, Bane, and I understand the resentment you hold towards me. I said I wasn't going to apologize because I don't expect you want to hear it, but I truly am sorry."

Again Bane laughed, the humorless sound ringing hollow over the stone that surrounded them. "Oh, you're sorry! Well doesn't that just fix everything." He bared his fangs and jabbed a finger at the Jedi's face. "I've been stabbed in the back more times than I care to count, but at least they had the decency to do it to my kriffing face. With _their own face._ " Obi-Wan flinched at that, which truthfully wasn't the reaction Bane had been expecting, but getting a reaction at all at least meant that maybe, just maybe, he was talking to a man and not a soulless machine. "You're right; I don't want to hear apologies from you. I don't want that and I sure as hell don't want your pity."

"Then what do you want?" Bane blinked in surprise at how _miserable_ the man sounded. Well that and the fact that he really didn't know how to answer that question at all. Sure, he could have told Kenobi how he wanted to snap his neck or gut him like a fish, but that wouldn't make him feel better. Not in the long run. Because even if he did kill him, he wouldn't leave. The dreams wouldn't go away. And he really _would_ be alone.

"I want the _truth,_ Kenobi," Bane gritted out, eyes narrowing again. He was still erring on the side of defensive, not wanting to be caught off guard by anything the Jedi had to say. And he was still wary about their mind games; sometimes his brain still hurt just thinking about it. "About it all. From start to finish."

"I would say that's more than fair," Obi-Wan said, sounding almost relieved. No doubt he'd expected Bane to threaten or attack him again. "But let's walk while we talk. Something about this place still doesn't seem right, and I'd rather not spend more time here than absolutely necessary."

The bounty hunter shrugged, but finally holstered his pistols. Obi-Wan stooped down and picked up his hat, giving it a good slap against his thigh to get some of the dirt out before handing it back. Bane was silent when he took it, fitting it snugly back onto his head and waited for the Jedi to start walking before he followed; he still didn't trust him enough to let him out of his sight. Though even between his own lantern and Obi-Wan's lightsaber, he really couldn't see much of anything in the consuming darkness. The cave was almost perfectly round - more of a tunnel than a natural rock formation - and it went steadily on at a slight decline. Between the darkness and the confined space, it did sort of feeling like they were being swallowed up by the stone. Not a very comforting thought.

"I take it Count Dooku hired you to escort his droids, then?" Obi-Wan's voice echoed throughout the tunnel and Bane hissed.

"You first, Jedi," he snarled, and the man only sighed in response.

"Very well. You said you wanted to know everything from beginning to end, so I suppose that's where I'll start." Obi-Wan kept his face forward as he walked, boots scuffing against the polished stone floor. This was _definitely_ not a natural formation, then. Bane huffed and directed his attention back to his companion. "It was the Jedi Council who approached me when rumours began to circulate of the plot to kidnap the Chancellor. An informant had tipped them off about Moralo Eval's scheme, and as a way to plant one of our own in such a manner as to gain his trust, I was asked to fake my death and assume the identity of the one who killed me." 

"You say that like it's a normal thing," Bane snorted. "Or, I dunno, maybe you Jedi make a habit out of wearin' other people's faces."

"No, it was a first. At least as far as I know."

"Hmm. Well, why'd they ask you, then? Never would've pinned you for the deceitful type. Least, until you stabbed me in the - "

"In the back, yes." Even in the wan light, Bane could see the Jedi's shoulders tense. "Truthfully, I don't know why they approached me. But they did, and I took the assignment. I did my duty. Just as any other member of the Order would have done." 

There was hesitation in the words, thinly veiled, and Bane picked up on it immediately.

"Sure, Kenobi. Tell me, though, how many of 'em knew about your little ploy? Because, if I'm remembering things correctly, Skywalker tried to kill you."

"I didn't...Anakin was not informed. He needed to be kept in the dark in order to keep my identity hidden, as well as to sell Hardeen's reputation. His reaction was necessary to convince everyone that I had been killed."

"Sounds like the only one tryin' to convince anyone of anything anymore is you, Kenobi." Bane fumbled in his pockets until he found a toothpick, bringing it to his lips and gently clamping his teeth onto it. "You're trying to convince yourself that you did the right thing. When you know damn well you kriffed up and now you're payin' for it." 

He nearly ran into the Jedi's back; in the darkness he didn't know that Obi-Wan had stopped dead in his tracks. Before he could ask what was going on, though, the man had rounded on him, sending Bane stumbling back a step in surprise. 

"I have given _everything_ to my brothers and sisters in the Order, Bane. To the Republic. To something greater than myself. And I don't expect you of all people to understand that."

"Didn't think you Jedi were allowed to get angry." Bane couldn't help but flash a toothy grin, eyes flickering wickedly in the eerie blue glow of the lightsaber. Obi-Wan stood up straight and retreated, looking even more tired than he had before.

"Returning to our original conversation, though, I never... I should have turned back when I found out you were in cahoots with Eval."

That new little bit of information caught Bane off guard. "You mean you didn't know before you got yourself tossed in the can? I woulda thought you Jedi woulda done your research. Known who that little slimeball was cozying up to inside."

"Even our information has its limits. Our plan was originally just to gain Eval's trust on the inside and learn who he was working for and what his plan was. As soon as I found out Eval had hired you to break him out of prison, I should have backed off. But I was so determined to see the plan through to the end, to save the Chancellor, to do my duty." The Jedi sighed, shaking his head. "I suppose I would be lying if I said I didn't _also_ want to make sure you stayed locked up."

"You picked a hell of a time to start being honest, Kenobi. If we get out of here, I might have to kill you quick instead of breaking every bone in your body."

"Well, I certainly appreciate your mindfulness," Obi-Wan said dryly, "but we aren't out yet." 

The pair stopped moving and lifted their lights in unison. The tunnel was still going down, though the decline was less noticeable than it had been before. The floor was worn, but it was clear that the stone wasn't natural. Instead, it was made of black tiles, and the walls that sloped up around them, though cracked and crumbling, looked almost like plaster. Obi-Wan leaned over and brushed a hand against the wall with a frown. 

"This place is old. Very, very old. And there is something here that does not want to be found." He stood up and began walking again, though his pace was quicker this time. "Tell me, Bane, did your _employer_ tell you what happened to the other crews that were sent here?"

"Only that they all went missing." The Duros scoffed, still looking around at the crumbling walls. The air was stale and there was a vaguely unpleasant smell that hung heavily around them. "Now that I'm here myself, I'm not sure that's the whole truth."

"I would say it probably isn't. Only one of the mercenaries Dooku hired made it back alive. Ironically enough, it was Moralo Eval." 

Of course it was, Bane thought to himself, why wouldn't it have been? "Woulda thought this job was beneath him."

"I might have said the same thing about you, Bane."

He scoffed softly in response, rolling the toothpick around in his teeth. "I don't usually play bodyguard, but Dooku made me an offer I couldn't refuse."

Obi-Wan didn't press the subject, just nodding and continuing on down the tunnel in silence. It had begun to widen out until it was large enough for them to walk side by side if they'd wanted, but the floor had begun to grow rougher, with tiles shattered or else missing entirely. And to top it all off, the foul odor on the air was intensifying. Once again Bane cursed in surprise when he nearly bumped into Obi-Wan's back, as the Jedi had stopped walking and was instead examining a section of the wall with a furrowed brow. 

"There are paintings here. Faint, likely due to age, but you can still see them." He gestured towards Bane's lantern, and the bounty hunter lifted it, the light spilling up the plaster. Chunks of the wall were missing, but enough of it was there that the majority of the painting Obi-Wan mentioned was still visible; it depicted great towering trees, crowned with white flowers, and there were people dancing beneath the branches. "It seems like, at some point in time, this moon actually did have an entire ecosystem. Something terrible must have happened to have wiped them all out." 

"What the hell could do that, though?" Bane wondered aloud.

"My best guess is whatever weapon the Separatists are looking for." Obi-Wan shook his head and looked closer at some symbols that were painted below the main scene. They almost looked like writing, but it wasn't a system either of them were familiar with, it seemed. "When I spoke to Eval, he kept insisting that the moon was alive and it had killed his men. At the time I thought he was insane, but the longer we're here, the more I'm beginning to think he might have been right."

Bane chewed furiously on his toothpick again, finding a small degree of comfort in the way the wood splintered between his fangs. There was something incredibly uncomfortable about this cave-tunnel-thing, and it had little to do with the darkness and everything to do with the fact that every step he took made him feel like he was sliding further down the gullet of some massive beast. 

"Let's keep moving. If this isn't a natural cave formation, then perhaps whoever made it had another exit." Obi-Wan stood and gave the painting one last, calculating look before starting off again, Bane staying a half-step behind. "You said Dooku made you an offer you couldn't refuse. Was the pay truly that good to go on what was surely a suicide mission?"

"It's more than most are payin' these days," Bane replied tersely. "It gets expensive stayin' on the run."

"Oh, I can imagine. Though I must admit you're quite good at it. Ever since you escaped prison, no one was able to track down hide nor hair of you."

"You were keeping tabs on me, Kenobi?" He didn't know whether he should be furious or flattered, so he settled for a mix of the two. 

" _Attempting_ to, so yes. But also no. I wasn't...I wasn't _personally,_ but given your reputation and history, the Order couldn't just...we didn't want to lose track of you." Bane could practically taste the heat radiating from the Jedi's face. Interesting. "But that's beside the point. You've never been one to be swayed by money alone, so what else did Dooku offer you to convince you to take this job?"

There was a sharp crack as one of the tiles under Obi-wan's feet snapped in two, the sound echoing for what seemed like an eternity in the void before them. Both men flinched, waiting for the reverberating sound to fade before Bane answered.

"Guess it doesn't much matter anymore whether I tell you or not; I'm a dead man either way."

Obi-Wan turned around to face him, looking almost incorporeal while bathed in the pale blue light of his saber. "What? Why?" If Bane didn't know any better, he might have said the Jedi almost sounded distressed. 

"On the one hand, I've got Dooku breathin' down my neck. If this job goes sideways, no doubt he's going to have someone off me, provided this kriffing moon doesn't do it first." He gave his toothpick a vicious bite, the wood breaking in two. Turning his head, he spat the bits out and shrugged. "And on the other, you've got your precious Republic ready to slap me in cuffs the minute they get their hands on me. And the next time they lock me up, I won't be gettin' back out again."

"Why would you say that?"

"They're gonna get tired of locking me up sooner or later, Kenobi. And whether or not I like 'em, I've tossed my cards in with the CIS enough times to be on the bad side of everyone else in the galaxy. Only a matter of time before they get tired of paying to keep me locked up and just do me in."

Obi-Wan looked appalled by the insinuation, his eyes wide and lips parted slightly, as if shocked by the thought that Bane might be terminated. "They wouldn't."

Bane couldn't help but chuckle darkly. "Give me _one_ good reason why I shouldn't be."

No answer came, and it would have been his turn to be surprised if Obi-Wan would have been able to come up with one.

"That's what I thought."

Growing a little irritated by the Jedi's silence and still itching to see daylight again, Bane moved to walk around him, but to his surprise, Obi-Wan reached out and grabbed his wrist to stop him. Bane froze, every muscle in his body tensing as his free hand flew to his blaster out of sheer habit. Glaring at the Jedi, he bared his fangs and hissed. "And what the hell do you think you're doing, Kenobi?" he demanded. 

Obi-Wan instantly released him, looking apologetic, but there was sorrow in his eyes. "Me," he said, voice scarcely more than a whisper.

"What?" Bane snapped, confused.

"Me. I'm the reason they wouldn't. I wouldn't let them kill you."

Bane blinked slowly, his tongue gluing itself to the roof of his mouth as he took a shaky step back. "Why not?" was all he could force out of his suddenly too-dry mouth.

Again there was no answer, at least not for a time, with Obi-Wan frowning and shaking his head before pulling himself to his full height again. "When I was...when I was Hardeen, it was the first time in my life when I was free. Even if I was still _technically_ on an assignment, I could...I could do what I wanted. Say what I wanted. I know you see it as a lie, and it was, but at the same time, I...I would go back if I could, even though I know it's wrong." He passed a hand over his face and sighed. "And you were part of it. Even though I'm reasonably sure you disliked me the entire time. I could speak honestly with you; no politics, no pleasantries, just two people speaking to one another as equals. And...and I hate that it had to be under the pretense of a lie."

Bane didn't know what to say; he'd been fully prepared to hate Kenobi until the day he died, but the emotion in his voice was real and that alone was something that caught him off-guard. Especially since he knew how guarded and detached Jedi were supposed to be. 

"Don't go getting all snivelly on me, Kenobi," he grumbled. "We aren't dead yet."

Obi-Wan laughed sadly and nodded, and the two resumed their journey in silence. Silence save for the soft sound of their footsteps crunching against the tile fragments beneath their feet, the resulting echoes making it sound like there was an army padding through the tunnel. 

Silence save for the soft sound of the wind whispering. Quiet at first but steadily growing louder, until it sounded like someone was murmuring right in his ears.

_"Please...help..."_

Bane shot Obi-Wan a look, opening his mouth to ask if the Jedi had heard the voice as well, but given the confused look on the other's face, he didn't have to.

"What the kriff was that?" he snarled, lifting his lantern higher, as if that would illuminate whoever was whispering _help_ over and over in the tunnel.

"I...I don't know, but it's giving me a very bad feeling. We need to move." Obi-Wan set off at a far more brisk pace than before, just shy of a jog. 

As they kept plugging forward, the smell began to intensify and Bane was able to recognize it as the reek of decay. He tried to put it out of mind, tried not to think about the fact that they seemed to be heading _towards_ the source of it. Tried to ignore the paintings on the walls that were briefly illuminated as they passed. He caught glimpses of scenes that started out as forests and lakes but steadily turned darker, showing what looked like people and animals impaled on great spikes that came up from the earth like jagged teeth. All the while the whispering was growing louder, pleas for help mingling with what sounded like faint sobs. 

Bane grit his teeth, fighting against the urge to drop his lantern, clap his hands over his head to blot out the whispering, sprint forward into the darkness blind and let whatever had killed those mercenaries, whatever weapon was housed in this void just end him already. 

He hadn't realized he'd started to run until Obi-Wan threw out an arm to stop him, elbow thudding painfully into his gut. With a grunt Bane came to a halt, suddenly aware of the absolute silence. No whispering, no footsteps. He wasn't sure which was worse. 

"There's a light ahead." Obi-Wan's voice was shaking, but he lifted an arm and pointed. Indeed there was a faint light coming from the tunnel ahead of them. "Maybe it's a way out. But we have to be careful. The floor here is extremely uneven, and I don't want to risk injuring ourselves somewhere there's little hope of rescue."

The Duros nodded in silent agreement and slowly the two of them started off again, picking their steps carefully over the jagged edges of the black tiles. Steadily they made their way towards the source of light, but given the fact that the reek of rot was still heavy and the air didn't change, it didn't seem to be an exit. Still, light was light, and after what had to be hours in the dark, instinct propelled them forward. 

The tunnel began to widen again, and before long it dumped them into a massive hall, the source of light seeming to be filtering down from some vent or hole bored up to the surface, but that wasn't what caught Bane and Obi-Wan's attention. That was reserved for the horrifying realization of what exactly had happened to the countless other mercenaries who had come here before them. The paintings made sense now, as did the stink of death. 

Great shards of crystal, pale pink in color, seemed to have burst from the ground itself, as well as the ceiling and walls of the hall. And on the majority of the spikes were the twisted remains of all manner of mercenaries and bounty hunters, each in varying states of decay. Some were hardly more than skeletons, with the rotted scraps of clothes still clinging to their bones, while others were a little more fresh. Bane felt like he was going to be sick, trying and failing miserably to tear his eyes away from the gore. Beside him Obi-Wan reached out and took his wrist again; this time Bane made no attempt to pull away. 

"Look," he croaked, pointing to the center of the room. The shards of crystal seemed to have originated from a central mass, a huge formation of the pinkish mineral towering from the center of the hall. But there was a blurred form within, vaguely humanoid in shape, as if someone was trapped within the crystal itself. The two exchanged looks before Obi-Wan broke the silence again.

"The crystal...it must be what the Separatists are after. Though it seems to have killed anyone who got too close."

Bane nodded weakly. "Not sure I wanna fuck with it. But those holes in the roof look like our best ticket outta here."

"Perhaps. But I don't know if it's safe to even step further into the room." 

Before Bane could speak, the whispering started up again, though this time the source of the sound was clear. It was coming from whoever - or whatever - was stuck in the mass of pink crystal. 

_"Please help me...it's so dark...I'm scared..."_

A low rumble ran through the earth, a few of the shards around them crashing down from the roof, shattering into a million splinters on the ground below. The pleas continued, but instead of striking fear, this time Bane felt an urge to walk forward. He was a dead man anyway, right? So what did it matter if he died out there or in here, impaled in the dark?

Entranced, his feet had already started moving, and in the back of his mind he was vaguely aware of Obi-Wan walking beside him at an equal pace. The pair of them passed by the massive shards of pinkish mineral without hesitation; if they were going to be killed they would have been already, right? After an indeterminate amount of time, they finally reached the massive formation and nodded to each other before reaching out and placing their palms firmly against the crystal. It was warm, as if it had been laying in the sun, and a current of what felt like electricity pulsed through Bane's body. 

If he'd wanted to take his hand away, he wouldn't have been able to. It was like his palm was glued to the glassy surface, but it didn't seem like it was going to matter for long. A rumbling, squeaking sound like melting ice rang out from the formation, and deep cracks began to spider out from his and Obi-Wan's hands. The foggy shape at the center began to move, arms and legs curling inward and tucking against its body, and with a booming sound, the entire thing collapsed into massive chunks.

Obi-Wan was the one to react quickest - in hindsight Bane shouldn't have been surprised - throwing out a hand and using the Force to catch the crystal's unfortunate prisoner. 

"It's...is that a girl?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think y'all realize how uhhh nervous I've been to write this fic, so I hope you enjoy it! Thanks to everyone who's left comments/kudos so far; it really does wonders for my motivation :3 
> 
> Sending much love to you all!


	5. Egress

"Bane!" Obi-Wan's voice was barely audible over the deep rumbling of the earth surrounding them. "Bane, grab her!" 

The Duros scrambled over shards of the crumbling crystal, ignoring the stinging sensation when a few of them caught on his abdomen. He threw out his arms to catch the girl as Obi-Wan released her. Her chest rose and fell in shallow breaths and her skin was cool to the touch, even for him, but she was alive. There wasn't a lot of time to spend checking up on her though, considering the fact that the walls around them were beginning to crack; it was only a matter of time before the entire hall collapsed. Whatever that pink crystal was, it seemed to have been the only thing keeping this place standing.

"We gotta get out of here," Bane said, hoisting the girl up and over his shoulder, thankful for how light she was. "This whole place is gonna fall on top of us."

Obi-Wan nodded in agreement and lifted a hand to the vent that sent filtered light from above. "There. Assuming your boots are still functional, you should be able to get her out of here."

"What about you?" Bane demanded, but the Jedi waved him off as if it wasn't a matter of life and death.

"I'll find a way out, don't worry about me. Just get the girl out of here."

Garnet eyes narrowed suspiciously and the Duros scowled, prepared to argue, call the man a self-sacrificing idiot, but there was a jolt in his gut and he realized the Jedi was lifting him up into the air. "I can't hold you for long. Go!" 

Shifting the girl on his shoulder, Bane pressed a button on his gauntlet and his rocket boots ignited, propelling him up and towards the hole in the ceiling. The air was so thick with dust that it was getting harder to see, and he dodged a few chunks of rubble before breaking the surface, eyes stinging from the sudden light. Bane set the unconscious woman down, out of harm's way, and booked it back over as half of the roof caved in, sliding down the avalanche of broken earth without hesitation. His boots kept him steady, letting him land without injury, but the rock was shaking violently now, and the remaining half of the hall was ready to give way at any second. Through the dust he couldn't see much, and his voice threatened to be drowned out by the sound of stones smashing and the jagged shards of crystal shattering.

"Kenobi!" he shouted. "Where the fuck are you?"

Bane blinked dust from his eyes and he looked over to see the Jedi scaling one of the piles of rubble and towards the portion of the ceiling that had caved in. He clearly couldn't hear the Duros' voice, so there was no way to warn him about the section of rock about to collapse on top of him. 

_The Box, the flames inside, the platform vanishing beneath his feet. Hardeen, hovering in air for a split second, like time hit the brakes, before he began to fall almost in slow motion. Eval, the fucking_ coward. 

_"If you're gonna kill him, do it like a man."_

Bane shot forward, not really knowing if he was going to be able to make it, but knowing he had to try. Without slowing down, he slammed into Obi-Wan's waist, gripping him tight even when the Jedi grunted in surprise at the impact. Bane turned them back up, face contorted as he concentrated on getting the fuck out of here. They could make it, they had to make it. Enormous hunks of rock came crashing down all around them, one of them close enough that it caught the Duro's shoulder, but he ignored the dull pain in the joint. The dust was starting to thin, the light getting stronger, and with a snarled curse, the pair came tumbling out of the ground just as the rest of the ceiling collapsed, nothing left of the hall they'd just fled other than a crater. Beneath them the earth began to still, and Bane hauled himself to his feet, helping Obi-Wan up beside him.

"I...thank you," the Jedi said, running his fingers through his hair. His entire body was coated with a thin layer of dust, and every movement he made sent it pluming up into the air. "You didn't need to come back."

"Yeah, well, I did. Don't go getting sappy on me, Kenobi," Bane huffed, taking off his hat to smack it against his knee in the vain attempt to get some of the grit out of the material. Obi-Wan gave a small smile before glancing over Bane's shoulder and in the direction of the girl from inside the now-ruined hall. 

She was starting to stir when they squatted on either side of her, eyes flitting around behind her lids and her lips twitching as if she were trying to speak. Her hair tumbled in loose waves of soft pink, spilling over her bare shoulders, the only clothing she wore a loose white cotton dress. Bane pressed his hand to her brow again, but this time she seemed a little warmer than before. 

"Who d'you think she is?" he asked, glancing up at Obi-Wan, who was stroking his chin thoughtfully.

"I don't know, but whoever she is, she was clearly worth all the effort of trying to reach," he said. "Perhaps it wasn't the crystal Dooku was after at all."

Between them the girl shifted, hands lifting up to pass over her eyes as she took in a deep breath and opened them. Obi-Wan and Bane exchanged looks before the former reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder. It was a gentle touch, barely there, and the poor thing still flinched as if she had been burned. 

"I am sorry, I didn't mean to startle you," Obi-Wan said soothingly, giving her an apologetic look. "My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, and this is my friend, Cad Bane." The Duros narrowed his eyes at the insinuation but Obi-Wan ignored him. 

The girl wet her lips, tongue darting out along the seam before she spoke. Her voice was feather light, but both men immediately recognized it as the same voice that had been calling out to them when they were in the tunnel. "I am Riallyn," she croaked, shifting to sit up more fully, but the effort was futile, and she went limp moments later, eyes rolling back in her head as she fainted. 

"She's probably dehydrated; who knows how long she's been in there," Obi-Wan said, reaching out and touching the side of her neck to make sure she still had a pulse. "She needs medical attention, but we also need to vacate this moon sooner rather than later." The Jedi stood, an odd and thoughtful look on his face. It was obvious he was considering their options, and Bane crossed his arms, preparing for the wait. Thankfully it wasn't long. "She cannot stay here, obviously, but I don't feel comfortable taking her with me to Coruscant yet. I don't think she'd be safe there."

The Duros looked almost amused. "What? Don't trust your precious Council?" 

"I trust the Council very much so," the Jedi said blandly. "But we don't know who this woman is or anything about her current situation, including why Count Dooku wanted her found so badly. There was an...incident not long ago involving the Chancellor and a creature called the Zillo Beast I'm certain no one wants to repeat." Obi-Wan frowned as he recalled what had happened. The creature, intelligent and merely seeking freedom from its wrongful captivity, destroying the city in its righteous rampage. And something told him Riallyn was far more valuable and _dangerous;_ they simply couldn't risk her falling into the wrong hands. "I think our best course of action is if you take her, Bane."

"What?" Bane's lips twisted into an expression somewhere between surprise and irritation. "You seem to forget that I was paid by Dooku to - " 

"You were paid by Dooku to stand guard over the droids, correct? Which you did, even if it wasn't a very _successful_ endeavor." Obi-Wan spread his hands and waited for a moment, half expecting Bane to argue. When no argument came, he simply continued. "There was a cave in; if he attempts to contact you, you can always tell him that. And that everything was destroyed. At the very least it will buy you some time until more permanent arrangements can be made to conceal the girl on Coruscant. I just need you to help me get that time. Please, Bane."

Please. The Duros was still scowling, though his eyes slid over to the girl, still slumped against the rock. So much effort for someone who looked like they would blow away if the wind blew just right. The whole situation had smelled funny from the start, and while Bane wasn't exactly eager to throw in with Kenobi again and didn't fancy being put even higher up on Dooku's shit list, there were precious few options. And, loathe as he was to admit it, Bane didn't like the idea of the girl being hauled off by the CIS. Who knew what they had planned for her, after all. Couldn't be good, though.

Raising a single finger, jabbing it in Obi-Wan's direction, Bane snarled, his fangs bared and his eyes narrowed dangerously as he spoke. "This is two you owe me now, Kenobi," he growled, "and you, of all people, should know I don't work for free."

The Jedi looked surprised for a split second before nodding curtly and pursing his lips. "If it's money you desire, Bane, then I am certain the Council will make sure you are reimbursed appropriately," he said tersely. "You're going to have to leave sooner than later, though, if you wish to avoid detection." 

Silent, Bane bent and gathered the still unconscious girl into his arms and slung her over his shoulder again. Together they made the trek back in the direction of the tunnel entrance; they'd gone further than Bane had thought, but the smoke and sounds of blaster fire were too obvious to miss. The fact that any droids were still kicking was sort of impressive, but before they got too close, Obi-Wan stopped him. 

"The cargo ship there, I am certain it wouldn't be missed if it disappeared. Here." He pressed a small communication device into Bane's palm and gave him a strange, almost calculating look. "I will contact you within the next three days and let you know what decisions we've made. In the meantime, lay low and keep her safe." 

Before Bane could make any remark about how this better be worth it, Obi-Wan was gone, making a mad dash towards where his men were still fighting. Gritting his teeth, the bounty hunter carried the girl to the aforementioned cargo ship, carefully placing her in the copilot's seat and strapping her in. For a moment he paused, staring at her face. He'd never really been one to take much interest in humans, but something was...different about this one. Despite her small stature and pale skin, something lurked just beneath the surface. Something he wasn't sure if he liked or not. But considering no matter which way this panned out, he was going to be fucked either way, Bane flipped on the ignition and grimaced when the ship jolted violently into the air. 

"Where's Todo when you need him," he grumbled, trying to figure out which system would be safest to lay low in for the next few days. With another lurch, the ship whizzed off, and Bane gave the rapidly disappearing surface of the moon below one last look before it vanished entirely. Good riddance, he thought to himself, turning his attention to the stars ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well here we go, swinging back up into the saddle!  
> after Kinktober I'll be honest it's kind of nice to be able to write a little more casually again XD


End file.
